Happy New Year, Darling!
by Lobo Guara
Summary: Sequel zu Merry Christmas My Love: Harry und Draco feiern Silvester mit all ihren Freunden zusammen im Fuchsbau – Ginnys Schwangerschaft neigt sich dem Ende zu und ungebetene Gäste mischen die Party auf.


**Autorengeschwafel:** Lalala... Leute, ich bin krank. Und ich meine nicht Wahnsinnig-krank sondern erkältet-krank. Ich hasse das. Und so liege ich heute in meinem Bett, mit dem Laptop meiner kleinen Schwester vor mir und tippe für euch dieses Sequel. Ist mir so in den Sinn gekommen, nachdem ich mir Merry Christmas My Love noch einmal durchgelesen habe – in Ermangelung eines anderen Drarry-Oneshots, da ich nicht die Nerven hatte, einen guten zu suchen. Ich Hoffe, er gefällt euch. Ist sehr sehr fluffig, slashig und voller Drarry. Aah, und ich kann euch vielleicht noch so viel verraten, dass ich hierbei wieder an den Anfang von Merry Christmas My Love anstoßen werde. Mehr verrat ich allerdings nicht. Fühlt euch geehrt, dass ich mitten in der Nacht noch an der Story sitze, damit ihr sie bald zu lesen bekommt. Ich hoffe, hierfür bekomme ich mehr Feedack als für Teil Eins! Hab euch lieb,

Lara :-* (Mit PlotBunny auf dem Schoß. Wisst ihr, dass Bunny weißes Fell hat? Das ist bestimmt Draco **eg**)

**Titel: **Happy New Year, Darling!

**Autor:** Ich, Draydreamer (auf anderen Seiten Lilyflower, LilyMouse, Stella Mirrow, Lara)

**Kategorie:** Romance

**Warnungen:** Slash, Fluff, AU - Don't like it, don't read it!

**Pairings:** DM/HP (nebenbei auch noch GW/BZ, RW/HG, SF/PP, BW/FD, CW/OC, LL/NL, NM/LM )

**Summary:** Sequel zu Merry Christmas My Love: Harry und Draco feiern Silvester mit all ihren Freunden zusammen im Fuchsbau – Ginnys Schwangerschaft neigt sich dem Ende zu und ungebetene Gäste mischen die Party auf.

**Disclaimer:** Nix ist mir, nur die Idee – obwohl, die Idee gehört dem bösen Hasenviech das hier neben mir auf meiner Schulter hockt und mich böse anfaucht. Ich verdiene auch kein Geld mit Plotbunnys Ideen und JKRs Charakteren. Leider /scheuftz/

**Beta:** Jojo

**Rating: **PG12 würd ich mal so sagen...

_**Happy New Year, Darling!**_

31.12.2001, London, Grimmauldplace 45

„Harry? Schatz, beeil dich im Bad, da muss ich auch noch rein!", rief Draco seinem Verlobten und dem Retter der Zaubererwelt durch das halbe Haus hinweg zu. „Ja doch, bin schon raus!", erscholl es Antwort und der Blonde beeilte sich, den frei gewordenen Platz einzunehmen. Er für seinen Teil legte keinen großen Wert darauf, bei Verabredungen zu spät zu kommen. So stand er auch kurze Zeit später frisch geduscht und in schicke neue Muggelkleidung gehüllt wieder in seiner heißgeliebten Küche und legte einen Streifen Frischhaltefolie um die Salatschüssel und den Nachtisch.

„Bist du fertig?" Zwei starke Arme legten sich von hinten um ihn und er spürte den warmen Atem Harrys in seinem Nacken. „Ja. Lass uns losgehen. Auto, Portschlüssel oder Flohnetzwerk?" „Flohnetzwerk. Auto dauert zu lange und Portschlüssel müsste ich mir hinterher selber genehmigen, da habe ich grade keine Lust zu." Harry seufzte. Auch heute lag der Schatten seiner Vergangenheit dunkel über ihm und seinen Job als Leiter der Aurorenzentrale konnte er nur schwer für ein paar Stunden ablegen und ganz er selbst sein. Harry Potters Leben war weiß Gott nicht einfach."Trägst du den Himbeerbisquitquark?", riss ihn die Stimme seines Verlobten abermals aus seinen trüben Gedanken. „Klar." Zusammen gingen sie ins Wohnzimmer, traten in den Kamin und flohten nacheinander in den Fuchsbau.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

31.12.2001, near Ottery St. Catchpole, The Burrow

Molly Weasley wuselte derweil völlig im Stress durch den Fuchsbau, herrschte hier ihre Söhne Fred und George an, gab dort einen Befehl an Hermione und schickte Blaise in den Keller, um Getränke zu holen, bevor sie selbst wieder in der Küche verschwand. Die Einzigen, die noch fehlten, waren Harry und Draco, sowie Seamus und Pansy. Aus dem Wohnraum hörte sie gedämpft, wie sich Arthur mit Narcissa und Lucius Malfoy unterhielt und lächelte leicht. Wenn ihr jemand vor fünf Jahren etwas Derartiges erzählt hätte, würde der nun in der geschlossenen Abteiling vom St. Mungo's Hospital wohnen. Zwei laute, aufeinanderfolgende „Plopp"s kündigten die Ankunft von Seamus und Pansy an. Harry apparierte immer noch nicht gerne, das wusste sie, und vermied diese Art der Fortbewegung wann immer er konnte. Er und Draco würden sie wahrscheinlich durch den Kamin erreichen.

Wieder ließ sie das Essen unter der Aufsicht von Ginny, Fleur und Luna, um die Neuankömmlinge zu begrüßen.

„Seamus, mein Junge. Lass dich anschauen! Gut siehst du aus! Und Pansy, es freut mich, dass du hier bist. Habe dich wirklich lange nicht mehr gesehen, man könnte fast meinen, du weichst mir aus!" Sie lachte herzlich, während sie die Freunde an sich drückte. Auch Seamus und Pansy stimmten mit ein. „Molly, wir waren doch zusammen in den Staaten, um dort wichtige Geschäfte für die Bank zu erledigen. Hatten wir aber auch erwähnt, bevor wir los sind.", er zwinkerte. „Aber du musst dir so viel merken, da macht es nichts, wenn du mal eine Reise von uns verschwitzt.", fügte Pansy hinzu.

„Na dann bin ich ja beruhigt. Setzt euch ins Wohnzimmer, das Essen ist gleich fertig und Draco und Harry sollten auch bald kommen. Die Anderen sind alle schon da. Ich muss aber leider wieder in die Küche. Bis später!" Damit verschwand sie erneut.

„Typisch Molly", grinste Pansy, bevor sie ihren Mann mit sich in den gemütlichen Wohnraum der Weasleys zog.

Kaum hatten sie alle begrüßt und sich auf einem der Sofas niedergelassen, da färbten sich die Flammen des Kamins auch schon grün. „Ich glaube, unsere beiden Grazien erweisen uns die Ehre", schmunzelte Hermione mit Melina auf dem Schoß und die anderen stimmten in ihr leichtes Lachen mit ein, als Harry aus dem Kamin purzelte, krampfhaft darauf achtend, die Schüssel in deinen Händen gerade zu halten.

„Ähm... Hi Leute?", brachte er mühsam hervor, bevor er aus dem Weg kroch, um nicht von Draco überrannt zu werden, der aufrecht und würdevoll aus dem Kamin stieg. Nein, Harry war ebenfalls noch nicht sehr gut im Reisen per Flohnetzwerk, auch das hatte sich in all den Jahren nicht geändert.

Auch die letzten beiden Gäste wurden herzlichst begrüßt und nachdem sie Molly den Salat und den Quark in die Küche gestellt hatten, blieb Draco bei den Frauen um seiner Leidenschaft, dem Kochen, nachzugehen und Harry setzte sich zu den anderen Freunden. Schon kurze Zeit später waren freundliche, interessierte Gespräche wieder aufgenommen worden, Harry unterhielt sich mit Arthur und den Malfoys über das Ministerium.

„Also wenn Brown so weitermacht, dann wirft Smith ihn sicherlich bald raus. So kann das einfach nicht weitergehen mit diesem Taugenichts. Ich hab ihn ja echt gerne, aber wenn er nicht versteht, was wichtig ist, kann ich nur schwer Mitleid aufbringen, ganz ehrlich!" Lucius schnaubte. „Da bin ich ganz deiner Meinung. Er kann nicht ernsthaft glauben, dass es richtig sein kann, den Muggeln feuerspeiende Kaninchen zu verkaufen. Selbst für Zauberer ist diese Kreuzung nicht ungefährlich, aber die Muggel würden ihre Welt nicht mehr verstehen. Smith MUSS einfach eingreifen, wenn das so weitergeht. Vielleicht solltest du einmal dezent darauf hinweisen, Lucius?" „Harry, du wirst staunen, aber der Gedanke war mir auch schon gekommen." Schmunzelnd betrachtete er den Freund seines Sohnes. „Tja, da habe ich dich wohl unterschätzt. Vielleicht wird ja mal etwas aus dir, Lucuis!" mit einem unverschämten Grinsen brachte er sich vor einem Schlag in die Seite in Sicherheit und beteiligte sich nun an einem Gespräch über das Krankenhaus, das Hermione und Neville führten. Doch so genau hörte er gar nicht zu, denn immer wieder nahm die kleine Melina die Aufmerksamkeit ihres Patenonkels in Anspruch.

Er saß schon eine Weile mit der Kleinen auf dem Boden, als er zwei starke Hände auf seinen Schultern spürte, die sanft seinen Nacken massierten. „Du hier?", nuschelte er und drehte sich dabei nicht einmal um. „Du lässt freiwillig eine Küche alleine?" Melina hatte Draco nun auch bemerkt und warf einen Bauklotz nach dem verhassten Menschen. „Hey! Mein Onkel Harry!", protestierte sie. „Jaah", grinste Draco sie an. „Aber mein Freund Harry!" „Nein. Er ist nur MEIN bester Freund. Ich mag dich nicht!"

Harry lachte leise und Draco fuhr fort, seinen Schatz zu verwöhnen. „Schau mal, Melli. Ich hab dich sehr, sehr lieb, das weißt du doch?", begann der Schwarzhaarige schließlich diplomatisch. „Jaaah", gurrte das Mädchen. „Und du weißt auch, dass deine Mama deinen Papa ganz dolle lieb hat, oder?" „Jaah. Sie sind immer zusammen!" „Siehst du? Und ich hab Draco so lieb, wie deine Mummy deinen Daddy lieb hat. Und dich so lieb, wie Tante Ginny Onkel Fred lieb hat."

Er war sehr stolz auf sich, dass er das so hatte erklären können, doch Draco hinter ihm konnte schon sehen, wie sich Melinas Stirn in Falten legte. „Das erste was du gesagt hast mag ja richtig sein, Onkel Harry. Aber Tante Tschinny hat Onkel Fred nicht lieb. Das sagt sie immer wieder." Draco lachte laut auf und erntete dafür einen mörderischen Blick von dem kleinen Rotschopf.

„Ich bin schon still", rief er und unterbrach kurz seine Tätigkeit, um ihr seine beiden Hände als Zeichen der Unterwürfigkeit zu zeigen. Dann erst fuhr er fort.

Harry überlegte. „Nun gut. Dann habe ich dich eben so lieb, wie deine Mummy dich lieb hat, verstehst du? Aber Draco habe ich auch lieb. Ich habe euch beide lieb. Und es ist nicht nett, wenn du immer so gemein zu ihm bist. Er versucht schließlich auch, nett zu dir zu sein!" Charmant lächelnd strich er seiner Patentochter über das Haar, als sie zögerlich nickte. „Ich probier es, okay?"

„Du bist unglaublich, Schatz!", flüsterte Draco ihm kurz darauf ins Ohr. „Ich weiß..."

Eine Weile lang ließ Harry sich noch so verwöhnen und spielte nebenbei mit der Kleinen, bis er wieder auf seine Frage vor dem Gespräch mit dem Mädchen zurückkam: „Also, was ist nun mit der freiwillig alleine gelassenen Küche, Darling?"

„Pah", schnaubte der Angesprochene nur, „Von freiwillig kann keine Rede sein. Molly hat mich hinausgeworfen, weil ich so entsetzt darüber war, wie unordentlich alles war und sie meinte bloß, ich hätte ohnehin keine Ahnung, wie es wäre, für so viele Leute kochen zu müssen. Die hat ja keine Ahnung, jawohl..." Harry lachte ob seines vor sich hin murmelnden Verlobten leise, bevor er sich umdrehte und sanft das Gesicht des Blonden in seine Hände nahm. „Dray, es ist okay. Wir beide wissen, dass du ein wunderbarer Koch bist – auch, wenn es gilt, viele Leute zu bekochen. Aber würdest DU Molly, Pansy, Ginny UND Fleur in DEINE Küche lassen? Ich glaube nicht, schließlich bin selbst ich nur manchmal am Herd geduldet – nämlich dann, wenn du mich die ganze Zeit beobachten kannst. Nimm es ihr also nicht so übel, ja Schatz?" „Na gut. Ich will trotzdem bemitleidet werden." Harry lächelte verschmitzt, dann verwickelte er den Blondschopf in einen liebevollen Kuss.

„Essen ist fertig, kommt ihr bitte?", unterbrach Molly schließlich jegliche Unterhaltung und alle stürmten los in die Küche, um auch ja als erstes die Köstlichkeiten auf ihrem Teller zu wissen. Fred und George gingen sogar so weit, dass sie die paar Meter apparierten, doch Molly hielt ihnen gleich darauf eine derartige Standpauke, dass sie trotzdem die Letzten waren, die am Tisch saßen. Harry und Draco hatten zwischen Dracos Eltern und Ginny und Blaise Platz genommen und warteten hungrig darauf, dass Molly das Essen mit Hilfe ihres Zauberstabes auf den Tisch schweben ließ.

Auch während des Essens ebbten die fröhlichen Gespräche nicht ab und ein jeder beteiligte sich auf seine Art und Weise am Geschehen. So rissen Fred und George einen Witz nach dem anderen und priesen ihre neuesten Erfindungen an, was ihnen viele weitere vernichtende Blicke Mollys einbrachte, doch das störte die beiden nicht im Geringsten. Luna hingegen gab eine Geschichte zum Besten, über die ein jeder, der sie kannte und gern hatte nur schmunzeln konnte. Nach der Schule hatte sie nämlich als Journalistin bei der Zeitung ihres Vaters angefangen und auch wenn der Name des Klitterers nicht mehr ganz so verrissen wurde wie früher, hielt die Familie Lovegood doch noch immer an ihrem Glauben an schrumpfhörnige Schnarchkackler, Nargel und ähnlichem Getier fest

Die Geschichten, in denen Luna davon erzählte, wie sie mit Xenophilius auf Forschungsreisen ging, waren für einen jeden von ihnen äußerst amüsant.

Der Rest der Familie Weasley hielt sich erstaunlich brav zurück mit Absonderheiten, die ihnen sonst zugesprochen wurden. Pansy und Seamus unterhielten sich mit Ginny und Blaise über Hogwarts und Neville hörte ihnen interessiert zu. Ab und an verbesserte er ein paar Dinge, ging er doch in seinem Job als Heiler im St. Mungo's und Aushilfsheiler von Madame Pomfrey im Schloss ein und aus. Nachdem die Kinder aufgegessen hatten, liefen diese wieder davon, um im Wohnzimmer zu spielen. Harry sah seinem Patenkind hinterher, wie es von den älteren Kindern bei der Hand genommen wurde. Bills und Fleurs Tochter Victoire kümmerte sich rührend um Melina. Aber auch der vierjährige Sohn von Neville und Luna gehörte zu den älteren, ebenso Seamus Tochter Anna, die im Sommer drei Jahre alt geworden war. Nur die Zwillinge Sebastian und John von Charlie und seiner Frau Marian waren im selben Alter wie Melina.

Als die Kinder verschwunden waren, sahen Draco und Harry sich kurz an, nickten kaum merklich und Harry begann, sich Aufmerksamkeit zu verschaffen. „Leute?", rief er, doch außer Ginny und Narcissa, zwischen denen Draco und er saßen, hatte ihn keiner bemerkt. „Huhu??", versuchte er erneut sein Glück. Draco neben ihm lachte leise vor sich hin, dann nahm er seinen Löffel und stieß damit leicht gegen sein Glas. Doch auch er erzielte außer einem leisen Klirren keine größere Wirkung. Schließlich hatte Ginny Erbarmen, erhob sich und zielte mit ihrem Zauberstab auf ihre Kehle. „Sonorus! Leute, mir scheint, unsere zwei Lämmchen hier, die ein wenig schüchtern neben mir sitzen, wollen uns etwas mitteilen. Zumindest schließe ich das aus ihren erbärmlichen Versuchen, unsere Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen. Ich würde euch also bitten, kurz eure Privatgespräche einzustellen und die Lauscher zu spitzen. Danach könnt ich denke ich gerne weitertratschen. Dankeschön, Harry, Draco – The stage is your's!", grinste sie, murmelte ein „Quietus" und ihre Stimme hatte wieder normale Lautstärke. „Vielen Dank, Ginny, Liebes! SO hatte ich mir das auch nicht vorgestellt. Na toll, jetzt erwarten die sonst was von uns. Draco, DU redest, ja?" „Was soll das, wieso ich??" „Weil es DEINE Idee war?" „Vielleicht meine Idee, aber du hast zugestimmt, darf ich dich daran erinnern??" „LEUTE, schießt los, sonst sitzen wir nächstes Jahr noch hier!", beendete Ron die Diskussion mit einem Grinsen und wurde von George belehrt: „Also ehrlich, Ronnie-Spätzchen. Du bist viel zu ungeduldig. Auf eine Mordsbotschaft kann man auch ruhig ein paar Stunden warten, SO lange dauert es nun wirklich nicht mehr!"

Alle lachten und die Stimmung lockerte sich wieder ein wenig. „Also gut", begann Harry schließlich. „Wie ihr sicherlich bemerkt habt, haben wir eine Ansage zu machen", grinste Draco. „Jaah. Und eine Einladung auszusprechen.", ergänzte Harry.

„Nämlich für den Ersten August 2002. Nehmt euch da bloß nichts besonderes vor, es sei denn,"

„Es sei denn, ihr wollt das Ereignis des Jahres verpassen,"

„Das in jeder erdenklichen Zaubererzeitung zu lesen sein wird,"

„Zu dem jeder kommen wollen wird, was Rang und Namen hat,"

„Zu dem IHR eingeladen seid!"

„Aaaaah, WAS ist da?" Ginny war ausgerastet. Die Schwangerschaft tat ihr eindeutig nicht gut.

„Wir werden heiraten!", kam es von beiden gleichzeitig und der Lärm, der daraufhin folgte, war nicht in Worte zu fassen. Ein jeder wollte gratulieren, Molly und Narcissa standen Tränen in den Augen und selbst Lucius blickte äußerst gerührt drein. Hände wurden geschüttelt, Glückwünsche ausgesprochen, Jeder umarmte die beiden mindestens ein Dutzend Mal. Hermione grinste leise vor sich hin und war stolz auf die beiden, dass sie es doch noch geschafft hatten. Aber diese zwei jungen Männer hier hatte es sich redlich verdient, nun endlich richtig glücklich miteinander werden zu können. Zu viele Schatten säumten ihre Vergangenheit, da sollte wenigstens ihre Zukunft rosig aussehen. „Ich freue mich so für euch", murmelte sie, als sie an der Reihe war und flüsterte Harry ins Ohr: „Und später will ich Einzelheiten wissen, klar?" Harry lächelte sie liebevoll an.

„Freunde, darauf wird angestoßen!" Arthur kam mit einem mit etlichen gefüllten Sektgläsern gefüllten Tablett wieder und reichte jedem ein Glas. Ginny schmollte, als er ihr ein Wasser reichte. „Schwanger sein ist scheiße", motzte sie, „ich kann nicht einmal mit meinem bestem Freund einen Sekt trinken, um seine Hochzeit zu feiern. Pah!" Damit hob sie ihr Wasserglas in die Luft und rief laut: „Auf meinen besten Freund und Bruder, Harry Potter, auf den ich arg böse bin, dass er mit seiner Offenbarung nicht bis nach der Geburt meines Kindes gewartet hat, und für den ich mich trotzdem furchtbar freue, und seinen Verlobten, Draco Malfoy, von dem ich nie im Leben gedacht habe, als ich ihn kennenlernte, dass er einmal ein so guter Freund werden würde. Ich wünsche euch alles, alles Gute ihr zwei! Werdet endlich richtig glücklich!" Die anderen begnügten sich mit belustigtem Gesichtsausdruck mit einem: „Auf Harry und Draco!", und alle stießen miteinander an.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Nun lehnte Draco glücklich mit dem Rücken an Harry gelehnt auf einem der vielen Sofas im Fuchsbau und genoss die letzten Minuten des Jahres. Fred und George hatten sich vor kurzem verabschiedet, um ihr Feuerwerk zu kontrollieren und die anderen Paare saßen ebenfalls im Wohnraum und unterhielten sich gedämpft. Die Kinder schliefen alle schon in Rons ehemaligem Zimmer tief und fest. Hermiones alter Kater Crookshanks stakste langbeinig zwischen ihnen her und genoss die Tage im Fuchsbau. Noch wusste er nicht, dass er in ein paar Minuten unter einem Schrank verschwinden würde um sich zu wünschen, er wäre irgendwo anders auf dieser Welt, könnte die Pfoten auf die Ohren schlagen oder einfach in einem Mauseloch verschwinden, was ihm wohl noch am ehesten zusagen würde. Sein rostroter Schwanz wedelte, als er um Dracos Beine strich und schließlich mit einem eleganten Satz auf seinem Schoß landete. Die langen, schlanken Finger des Blonden fuhren durch das lange, buschige Fell und er schloss die Augen. Alles war so friedlich und schön. Unglaublich schön. Er kuschelte sich noch ein wenig mehr an Harry und murmelte: „Weißt du was?" „Nein", nuschelte Harry zurück. „Ich glaube, ich würde mir gerne wieder eine Katze kaufen. Was sagst du dazu, Schatz?" „Das ist eine wunderbare Idee. Seit Hedwig nicht mehr ist habe ich kein Haustier mehr gehabt. Ja, eine Katze wäre sehr schön. Vielleicht auch zwei? Was sagst du? Ist doch schon ein guter Vorsatz fürs neue Jahr?" „Auf jeden Fall. Und ein weiterer wäre, endlich den Dachboden auszubauen. Ich hab da schon so gewisse Ideen, aber die verrate ich noch nicht." Die Arme des ehemaligen Gryffindors, die bisher neben sich auf der Lehne des Sofas geruht hatten, schlossen sich nun sanft um Draco. „Ich hab dich lieb", flüsterte er, und im gleichen Moment begannen die anderen zu zählen:

„Zehn"

„Neun"

„Acht"

Die beiden stimmten mit ein und Arthur kam mit neuem Sekt für alle bis auf Ginny. Diese wandte sich beleidigt ab, grinste dann jedoch und nahm das Wasser entgegen.

„Fünf"

„Vier"

Draco erhob sich und zog Harry ebenfalls auf die Beine. Dicht voreinander stehend, jeder ein Sektglas in der Hand, zählten sie weiter mit:

„Drei"

„Zwei"

„Eins"

Mehrere Dinge passierten gleichzeitig. Crookshanks war geflüchtet, als von draußen ein ohrenbetäubender Lärm nach drinnen drang, überall klirrten Gläser aneinander, jeder umarmte jeden und die „Frohes Neues"-Rufe mussten bis nach St. Ottery Catchpole zu hören sein. Harry hielt Draco in seinen Armen, flüsterte leise: „Happy New Year, Darling!" und gab ihm einen liebevollen Kuss, in den er all seine Gefühle für den Blonden legte.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

01.01.2002, near Ottery St. Catchpole, The Burrow

Dann stürmten alle nach draußen, Draco und Harry folgten langsam Hand in Hand. Als sie draußen im Garten standen, schrieben die Feuerwerkskörper unter das Allgemeine „Happy New Year" noch einen weiteren Schriftzug in Grün-Goldenen Lettern: „Good Luck, Harry and Draco"

Die zwei lächelten sich verliebt an und schlenderten dann zu Fred und George um ihnen ein frohes Neues Jahr zu wünschen und sich herzlichst bei den beiden zu bedanken.

Eine Dreiviertelstunde unterhielten die Zwillinge die Familie und ihre Freunde und als schließlich alle wieder ins Haus gingen, weil es begonnen hatte, abermals zu schneien und es erbärmlich kalt wurde, blieb Harry noch stehen und hielt Draco fest in seinen Armen. „Das war ein sehr schönes Silvester, findest du nicht auch?", murmelte er und schmiegte sich in Dracos Arme.

Bevor der Malfoyspross ihm jedoch antworten konnte, war ein erneutes Knallen zu hören, was allerdings nicht von einem Feuerwerkskörper herrührte und der Warnzauber an Harrys Zauberstab aktivierte sich. „Scheiße" fluchte er und fuhr mit gezücktem Zauberstab zu der Geräuschquelle herum. Draco legte in seinem Rücken einen Schutzzauber auf das Haus hinter ihnen. Er wusste ebensogut, was gerade vor sich ging, denn auch sein Stab sandte Warnsignale aus. Feinde. Schnell schickte er noch seinen Patronus los mit einem Hilferuf an seine und Harrys Aurorenstaffel, dann drehte er sich in dieselbe Richtung wie Harry. Doch dort war nichts zu sehen. Lautlos fluchte er, als er neben seinen Verlobten trat. „Wer ist es?", wisperte er dann. „Ich habe keine einzige verfluchte Ahnung, Schatz. Pass einfach auf, ja? Ich liebe dich!", bekam er Antwort, doch ein schrilles, wahnsinniges Lachen hielt ihn von einer erneuten Antwort ab. „Bellatrix", entfuhr es ihm. Dieses Lachen war auf ewig in seinem, doch auch in Harrys Gedächtnis eingebrannt.

„Kleines Potty-Baby", säuselte seine Tante auch schon, doch noch immer konnte er sie nicht sehen. Neben ihm murmelte Harry leise ein paar Enthüllungszauber, doch sie bewirkten nichts. „Dray!", zischte er, „Dray halt sie in Schach. Ich fürchte, sie hat einen Tarnumhang und zwar keinen Schlechten. Ich muss anders vorgehen. Lass mich kurz nachdenken. Beschäftige sie einfach irgendwie!"

„Alles klar!"

Während Harry stumm und verzweifelt überlegte, begann Draco, mit seiner Tante zu „plaudern". „Na wen haben wir denn da? Fröhliches Neues Jahr, Tante Bella. Genieße es, solange du noch kannst. Schade, dass ich dich nicht sehen kann, ich würde zu gerne bewundern, wie du nun aussiehst, nach deiner jahrelangen Flucht. Was genau sag, bewegt dich dazu, ausgerechnet heute Abend hier aufzutauchen, Tantchen? Denkst du, Mum, Dad und ich vermissen dich? Nun, ich muss dich leider enttäuschen, wir waren eigentlich froh, dass wir deine Anwesenheit nicht länger ertragen mussten. Und doch ist es schön, dich zu sehen. Oder auch nicht zu sehen", er grinste süffisant und hoffte, Harry würde bald eine Lösung einfallen. Mit einem Blick vergewisserte er sich, dass Harry weiterhin nachdachte, als seine Tante seine erneute Aufmerksamkeit erforderte.

„Dracoschatz", schnurrte die Stimme, „wie schön, dich zu _sehen_! Sag, wenn du das hier überleben solltest, kannst du dann meiner Schwester einen herzlichen Gruß ausrichten? Ich würde sie ja selber besuchen, aber leider leider liegt ein Zauber über dem Manor in dem ich einst ein und aus ging, der mir den Zutritt verwehrt. Sehr schade. Nun ja. Bevor ich euch beide erledige... lasst uns plaudern. Du willst also auch in Zukunft mit Potty-Baby zusammen sein, Dracolein? Das habe ich zumindest aus dem Schriftzug geschlossen, der drei Dörfer weiter noch zu lesen war. Die armen Muggel, die das gesehen haben werden wohl auf ewig einen Schock davontragen. Wirst du das verkraften können, mein Herz?" Sie lachte abermals hysterisch auf.

„Aber ja doch, liebste Tante. Diese Muggel werden denken, sie haben zu viel getrunken. Nun denn. Natürlich gedenke ich, meine Hochzeit im August noch zu erleben, meine Gute. Daraus lässt sich auch schließen, dass ich nicht gedenke, heute Abend zu unterliegen. Wenn dein vernebeltes Hirn versteht, was ich damit zu sagen gedenke." Er lachte ebenfalls doch sein Lachen war kalt und berechnend. „Bellatrix, du bist Dreck an meinen Schuhen, du bist der Floh im verrotteten Fell von Peter Pettigrew und du bis der unterste Abschaum in der gesamten Familie. Kurz: du bist abscheulich, erbärmlich und verachtenswert!"

In diesem Moment schien Harry ein Gedanke gekommen zu sein, denn leise Worte verließen seinen Mund und am Waldrand, hinter Bellatrix, wie er hoffte, baute sich eine Schneewand auf, die sich nun langsam vorwärts bewegte. Draco sah ihn an, nickte kurz und fuhr fort. Sollte die Wand seine Tante erreichen, wüsste er, dass er schnell handeln musste. „Was gedenkst du eigentlich zu tun, Tante Bella?" Seine Augen flitzten umher, er hoffte, irgendwo ihre Stimme ausmachen zu können, eine ungefähre Richtung zu erahnen. Das würde die ganze Sache erheblich einfacher gestalten. „Glaubst du, du kannst Harry und mich vernichten, hier und jetzt, einfach so zwischen Tür und Angel und dann die Herrschaft über die Zaubererwelt an dich reißen? Dass ich nicht lache." Tatsächlich antwortete seine Tante ihm und seine Augen huschten abermals umher, bis er glaubte, sie gefunden zu haben und er konzentrierte sich nicht mehr auf ihre Antwort. Die Wand erhöhte lautlos ihr Tempo, kam immer näher und im nächsten Moment bildete sich eine Delle. Schnee blieb kleben, während der Rest weiterhin vorwärts strebte. Draco zögerte keinen Augenblick sondern feuerte gleich hintereinander mehrere Stupor und Impedimenta auf die Stelle und auch Harry half ihm.

Fast zeitgleich ertönten die Geräusche von mehreren apparierenden Zauberern und Mark, der Leiter von Dracos Staffel eilte auf sie zu. „Wir haben den Hilferuf erhalten. Was ist passiert?", rief er schon von weitem, doch Harry beachtete ihn nicht. Er lief zu der Stelle, an der der Schnee im eingedellt war und tastete vorsichtig nach der Mörderin seines Paten. Mit einer einzigen Bewegung riss er Bellatrix Lestrange den Tarnumhang vom Leib und knurrte leidenschaftlich: „Das ist passiert! Endlich! Oh wie ich diesen Augenblick genieße! Mark, kannst du sie abführen? Ich muss die Leute im Fuchsbau wieder freilassen und würde gerne die restlichen drei Tage meiner Ferien damit verbringen, DAS HIER endlich feiern zu können. Du musst sie nur nach Askaban bringen, in ihrem Fall können wir uns eine Anhörung gründlich sparen. Sie war die treueste Gebieterin, die der Lord jemals hatte, das kann ich selber bezeugen. Trotzdem muss der Minister noch entscheiden, ob ein Lebenslänglich verhängt werden soll, oder ob sie in den Genuss eines Kusses kommen darf. Bring sie auf die Insel und dann geh heim zu deiner Familie und feier weiter. Heute ist ein außergewöhnlicher Tag. Wir sehen uns wieder, Bellatrix, darauf kannst du dich verlassen..."

Damit reichte er Draco die Hand, der ihn wieder auf die Beine zog und ihn fest in seine Arme nahm. „Das hast du sehr gut gemacht, Darling", flüsterte er, während sie Arm in Arm wieder auf das Haus zuschritten, um den anderen mitzuteilen, was sich zugetragen hatte.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

01.01.2002, London, Grimmauldplace 45

„Was für ein Tag!", stöhnte Harry, als er gegen drei Uhr in sein Bett zu Hause fiel und Draco sich neben ihn legte. „Ja, was für ein Tag. Ich würde mal schwer behaupten, er war ein voller Erfolg." Der Blonde kuschelte sich eng an Harry und zog die Bettdecke über sie. „Dir auch ein frohes Neues Jahr, Liebling!", murmelte er noch, bevor ihm die Augen endgültig zufielen. Was für ein Tag.

_**~*~ The End – for the Moment...**_

SO Leute. Das wars wieder. Ich hoffe, ihr hattet so richtig Spaß und konntet es gut lesen. Jetzt haben wir 01:24 und ich muss morgen in die Schule, schätze ich. Obwohl, wenn ich so weiterhuste, schlafe ich diese Nacht wirklich kein bisschen und schlafe morgen beim Frühstück ein. Leute, das war das erste Mal, dass ich einen solchen OneShot innerhalb eines Tages fertiggestellt habe. Jetzt muss er nur noch durch meine Betas gehen und schwupps – habt ihr ihn. *hustanfall bekomme*

Ich wünsche allen eine Gute Nacht, einen Guten Morgen, Guten Tag, Guten Abend, Frohes Neues Jahr, Frohe Ostern, Schöne Ferien, Fröhliche Weihnachten, alles Gute zum Geburtstag - je nachdem, wann ihr das hier gelesen habt, und verteile heute ausnahmsweise keine Knutschas sondern Hustenbonbons und Pfefferminzteebeutelchen. Hab euch liehieeb und ich erwarte wie desagt, dass der Reviewknopf ordentlich gestreichelt fühlt. Bei My Love hat er sich so vernachlässigt gefühlt, dass er gekommen ist, um sich bei mir auszuheulen also zwingt mich nicht dazu, in mein nächstes Sequel eine Drohung mit einzubasteln, weil der arme Knopf vereinsamt.

Ciaolo!

Lara :-*

Zum Schluss noch ein wenig Werbung xD

Eine wundervolle Story ist "He Was He And I was Bunny" - eine Übersetzung aus dem Englischen von Chocoholic.

UND die Stories von gugi28 kann ich nur empfehlen ;) Hab dich lieb, Gugi! (Besonders You drive Me crazy ist sehr schön... Nehmt euch den Rat zu Herzen und lest es, ihr werdet es nicht bereuen!)

Jetzt aber: Bis demnächst!


End file.
